sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wesley Mann
Wesley Mann (born 1963) is an American character actor. Many of Mann's roles are minor and he frequently delivers only a handful of lines, but he has a somewhat distinctive appearance, that of a long-suffering, vaguely glib demeanor that makes him easily recognizable whenever he shows up in a film or on television. He is, by definition, a character actor, and thus he has never performed a lead role. His acting career began in the early 1980s, landing guest roles on mainstay sitcoms The Golden Girls and Night Court, and appearances in Who's Harry Crumb? and My Stepmother Is An Alien. His distinctive face and demeanor were featured prominently in 1989's Back to the Future Part II, as the high school student who thinks that Marty has just robbed Biff of his wallet. As Biff regains consciousness after having been knocked out by George, Mann (credited as "CPR Kid," but later labeled by fans as the Wallet Guy) shouts "I think he took your wallet!" after Biff, then turns back to the other onlookers and repeats "I think he took his wallet." Mann has also appeared in the Hudson Valley Shakespeare Festival in Garrison, New York, for nine seasons. Filmography Since then, he has appeared mainly on television (including an appearance as Murphy Brown's sixty-ninth secretary), mostly via guest appearances on sitcoms, with movie roles coming only occasionally now. He has appeared in the following films, as of 27 April 2006: * My Stepmother Is An Alien (1988) - Grady * Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) - Tim * Chattahoochee (1989) - Cop #1 * Back to the Future Part II (1989) - CPR Kid * L.A. Story (1991) - Tony, Gas Station Attendant * The Shadow (1994) - Bellboy * Angus (1995) - Mr. Kessler * Academy Boyz (1997) - Chaplain Sloan * Critics and Other Freaks (1997) - Tourette's Patron * Every Dog Has Its Day (1999) - Jail Keep * But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) - Lloyd * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) - Clerk * Race to Space (2001) - Rudolph * Slackers (2002) - Male Executive * Grand Theft Parsons (2003) - Doctor * Soul Surfer (2011) - Calvin * Tick Tock Boom Clap (2011) - Smee Callback Television * The Golden Girls (1988) - Jacob * Night Court (1989) - Mr. Danielson * Adventures in Wonderland (1992–1994) - The Caterpillar * Murphy Brown (1994) - Secretary #69 * Tales From the Crypt (1994) - Purdy Lee Dreyfus * Full House (1995) - Waiter * Home Improvement (1997) - A.J. Sanderson * Family Matters (1997) - Professor Gates * Popular (1999) - Snuff * Even Stevens (2001) - Mr. Crappizi * That's So Raven (2002–2004, 6 episodes) - Mr. Lawler / Principal Lawler * Drake & Josh (2005) - Blemin * Liv and Maddie (2016, 1 episode) - Mr. Bell Mann also starred in one of the popular Fairfield Inn by Marriott television commercials in the mid-1990s. He portrayed a traveler desperate for a restroom who finds one at a desert gas station, only to be locked out by a child who only uses it as a playhouse. Mann's character portrays comedic "desperate" antics while waiting, but the child never comes out. The tagline for the commercials were, "Traveling's an adventure, where you stay shouldn't be." External links * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Actors from Vallejo, California